


bite me

by bickz



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, yea okay i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Sometimes, Ryuji forgets just how literally Yusuke can take things.





	bite me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsunderestorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/gifts).



> uh this was meant to just be a drabble (requested by tsunderestorm on twitter) and then it kinda ran away from me ha;; i didn't originally ship these two but now i definitely see the appeal and i hope i did them justice!

Ryuji isn’t the most agreeable person, and he’s always been painfully aware of that -- thanks Dad. So, he doesn’t need someone like Yusuke bluntly telling him every two seconds just how annoying he really is. At least Ann and Akira are a bit more sensitive in the way they warn Ryuji, cracking a joke at his expense to defuse a tense situation. But Yusuke is all ‘You’re being most obnoxious’ and ‘You really lack any intelligence’, which gets right under Ryuji's skin.

And of course today the two boys are at it again and coincidentally find themselves without their gracious mediators.

“Stop calling me stupid!” Ryuji barks, his voice echoing off the walls of Akira’s empty room. They had shown up after school for some guy time, only to find Akira missing (having disappeared to deal with something Futaba-related). Which has left them very much alone.

“That's not what I said. I merely stated that you are incompetent -- it's quite different,” Yusuke objects with crossed arms and a stern look. He's perched on the edge of the couch, staring up at an agitated Ryuji bristling in the middle of the room.

Ryuji growls in annoyance, clenching his fists and turning away. “You're such a fucking snob!” he shouts to the ceiling. 

There's an offended gasp from behind Ryuji. “That's a lie,” Yusuke snaps, finally showing actual anger instead of mild frustration.

“Ha, bite me,” Ryuji scoffs. He keeps his back turned to the other boy, too heated to trust himself to be any closer to Yusuke -- and wanting to end their spat with the last word.

However, Yusuke doesn’t seem to understand the gravity of his teammate’s wrath, blatantly ignoring any and all social cues to let silence quell their frustrations, and instead he stands and steps towards Ryuji. “Is that truly what you want?” Yusuke asks, his tone low and oddly close.

When Ryuji whips around, it’s to find that Yusuke has begun to invade his personal space with smooth, graceful steps. There’s a moment of shock in which Ryuji just gapes like a fish, scrabbling to formulate an appropriate response. He wants to lash out at Yusuke, hit the bumbling fuck, make him understand just how pissed off he really is. But, he hesitates. Ryuji finds himself merely staring at the other boy, unable to look away from the way Yusuke continues to move closer, the passionate look in his eyes, the set line of his lips.

“Will that calm your emotions?” Yusuke inquires, his voice even lower now as he stands only a foot or so away.

Ryuji blinks, prying his eyes away to look anywhere else but at Yusuke with his intense stare and pretty mouth and-- 

“Very well.” Yusuke’s voice is so terribly close that Ryuji can feel the warmth of his breath. The sensation sends a nervous shiver through Ryuji, further paralysing him. What the fuck is going on? What is Yusuke scheming? Why does Ryuji feel so... so  _ weird _ ??

Without warning, Yusuke kneels before Ryuji. He leans forward with a raised hand and gently touches Ryuji’s thigh. And  _ that _ is what finally forces Ryuji to respond with an undignified yelp and a jump backwards, knocking gracelessly into the bookshelf behind him.

“ _ H-hey _ !” Ryuji stares at Yusuke, totally mortified. “Wh-what the  _ fuck _ are you doing?!” 

Yusuke gives a confused, almost dejected look, tilting his head to the side in the most innocent way. “Merely what you asked of me,” he insists. Ryuji really wishes Yusuke didn’t look so perfect on his knees with his hands crossed in his lap and that  _ look _ on his face. 

“I-I--  _ What _ ?” In the time it takes for Ryuji to try and rack brain for what he had said, Yusuke leans towards him once more.

This time, Ryuji just watches, whether from curious interest or crippling uncertainty, he’ll never tell. Yusuke’s hand is on Ryuji’s thigh again, and despite how light his touch is, his hand feels ridiculously heavy and warm. Ryuji can’t look away as he watches Yusuke stare straight ahead, his eyes at direct crotch level. That makes Ryuji feel warm all over, makes his heartbeat skip in excitement, and he has to clench his fists at his sides to hide how shaky he has become.

“You seem very anxious after you made such a bold request,” Yusuke speaks up as he raises his other hand. He glances at Ryuji, something dark and sinful in his eyes, before he audaciously strokes his palm over Ryuji’s crotch. The action elicits another yelp, this one more strangled before it’s cut off by Ryuji covering his mouth, but he doesn’t pull away or make any move to stop it.

Ryuji wants to demand that Yusuke explain himself, to clear up whatever fucking misunderstanding this is and stop something  _ bad _ from happening. He knows that he should feel ashamed, that this really shouldn’t even  _ be happening _ (whatever  _ this _ is -- and not in Akira’s room of all places!). But, he can’t seem to get his brain to formulate any words. All he can think about is Yusuke and his long, dexterous fingers, anticipation building in his gut and swiftly spreading south at the thought of what those hands will do to him.

“Hmm,” Yusuke murmurs, breaking the deafening silence. “You're already so stiff.” 

“Wh-wh-what do you expect! You can’t just grope a guy!” Ryuji sputters. His face is beet red and he feels uncomfortably warm all over.

Yusuke keeps his focus forward, saving Ryuji from more agonisingly awkward eye contact. But, before Ryuji can calm down too much, Yusuke is pushing forward, deftly moving his hands to the waistband of his teammate’s pants. Ryuji watches as Yusuke works at his fly, then drags his pants down in one smooth motion. He  _ really _ needs to stop this right now.

When Ryuji opens his mouth to say something, anything…nothing comes out. Instead, he's forced to watch as Yusuke cranes his head forward, closer and closer until he's mouthing along the bulge in Ryuji’s underwear, all hot, wet breath, hinting at what is to come. A stifled sigh escapes Ryuji’s mouth, lingering on parted lips as he struggles to keep himself standing. That one touch felt like electricity through his nerves, sparking something carnal to life, and he can’t deny how badly he wants  _ more _ .

Ryuji could never have prepared for his first blow job to be from Yusuke, this frustratingly pretty, socially inept, eccentric weirdo. He lets his eyes drift shut, tilts his head back to rest on the bookshelf and tries to imagine that it's Ann’s fingers ghosting across his bare thighs, Ann's lips pressing against him, Ann's soft hair tickling his navel. Because there's no way in hell that Ryuji can admit to himself that he's had wandering thoughts about this very situation with Yusuke many times before.

“I'm going to--”

“Just fucking do it already!” Ryuji cuts Yusuke off with an impatient hiss, flashing the boy on his knees an annoyed glare. He’s given up any hope at putting an end to this.

And for once, Yusuke listens to his teammate without protest, abruptly yanking down Ryuji's boxers and watching with a small smirk as his eager erection springs into view. Ryuji can't help the groan that rumbles in his chest, a sense of relief washing over him just as anticipation builds painfully in his groin. This is it -- the point of no return. 

There's still a voice of reason screaming in the back of Ryuji's head, warning him of the inevitable repercussions, but it's drowned out by the fervent growls of his pent up desires, filling him to the brim with disgustingly filthy thoughts of Yusuke and his pretty mouth. And Yusuke does not disappoint, going immediately for the sensitive tip of Ryuji's cock, pressing his soft lips there before peeking his tongue out to give it a little taste. Ryuji quivers, can't stop his hips from bucking forward, and has to clamp his palm over his mouth to silence the disgraceful noises spilling from his lips.

“Good?” Yusuke asks, his tone low and saturated with self-satisfaction. The smug motherfucker.

Ryuji doesn’t respond, can’t really because he’s covered his mouth, too busy trying to grasp onto what little remains of his dignity. Because here he stands, with Yusuke’s tongue laving messily along his shaft, Yusuke’s fingers pressing into his balls, Yusuke’s soft sighs filling his ears, and Ryuji is shamefully enjoying every second of it. He’s given up on trying to pretend that this isn’t real, but that doesn’t mean that he intends to let his true feelings be known. He’d rather die than admit that he’s wanted Yusuke to suck him off for some time -- even though it’s painfully obvious.

It doesn’t take long for Ryuji to feel himself getting dangerously close to the edge. To be fair, he usually doesn’t last long when he’s alone, so the fact that he hadn’t blown his load right when Yusuke touched him is really a feat within itself. Unfortunately, Yusuke doesn’t seem to notice Ryuji tensing or the telltale muffled groans. That, or he’s ignoring all the warnings, choosing to go even further, parting his lips and taking Ryuji’s entire length into the heat of his mouth. Yusuke presses his tongue against the underside of Ryuji’s cock, just like how he had seen online, aiming for a perfect execution. 

Before either boy can react, Ryuji is letting out a shuddering whine as the pressure in his gut finally snaps. He goes rigid, drowning in pure bliss as he’s suddenly releasing himself right down Yusuke’s willing throat. It’s obvious that Yusuke hadn’t quite expected this part, his eyes widening as he’s choked with Ryuji’s cum, yet he doesn’t pull away. He adjusts quickly, swallowing what he can as he brings a hand up to continue stroking at the base of Ryuji’s dick, tending to the few inches that he couldn’t quite fit. When Yusuke finally pulls back, he opens his mouth wide, triumphantly revealing the cum lingering on his tongue before closing his lips and very noisily swallowing it down. 

“Oh, fuck.” To say that Ryuji is horrified is the understatement of the century. A sense of utter dread swiftly replaces the sticky heat in his gut, smothering his satisfied after-orgasm lull. What has he done? “Ohfuckohfuckohhfuck,” he mutters to himself, unable to stop staring down at Yusuke, still kneeling before him and looking absolutely sinful.

“Hm?” Yusuke almost purrs. His hands remain on Ryuji, continuing to lazily stroke at his still-hard cock.

“You-- I-- we--” Ryuji gasps out. He can’t seem to catch his breath after his orgasm, which is making it increasingly difficult to speak. 

“If you’re just going to sputter nonsense, I’m going to ignore you,” Yusuke huffs. He gives Ryuji that trademark scowl of his before he leans close again, opens his mouth, and licks along the slit of Ryuji’s cock, lapping up the remaining beads of cum.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” is all Ryuji can say to that, his mortification melting under that beautiful tongue. He can’t believe that he’s still hard, that Yusuke still wants to suck him off. 

But oh Ryuji would be lying if he said that he wants this to stop. He wishes he could have Yusuke’s mouth on his dick every day, have that delicious warmth enveloping him, those lips kissing his most sensitive places. If he had known that Yusuke was this enthusiastic about blowjobs, then Ryuji definitely would have been suggesting this sooner. All fears of how this will affect them in the long run have vanished, quickly being replaced by the thought of this being a delightful blessing upon their rocky relationship; it may actually be a wonderful team-building exercise for them. 

Yusuke is relentless in his apparent endeavour to get Ryuji off a second time (thank Christ Ryuji has a breakneck refractory period). The other boy has gone from being slow, methodical, graceful to more urgent, sloppy even. Saliva drips messily over Ryuji’s balls as Yusuke tries to fit as much of his cock into his mouth this time, nearly choking himself multiple times. Ryuji wants to tell Yusuke to calm down, to take his time, that all of this feels mind-numbingly amazing, but words are still impossible as his soul is sucked out of his dick. All he can do is grunt and groan behind his palm and watch helplessly as Yusuke licks over his length, humming with contentment.

“You taste quite good,” Yusuke muses, glancing up as he lightly presses his lips to Ryuji’s tip. 

There’s no way that Yusuke just said that. Surely Ryuji has ascended, has died and passed on to the next life in order to experience something so heavenly. But alas, Ryuji can feel his knees get weak as his second climax of the afternoon creeps up, a gut-twisting mix of pleasure and pain that could only be felt if he was truly still alive.

Fortunately, he’s able to give more of a heads-up this time, grumbling in distress and reaching a hand down to tentatively touch Yusuke’s head. They struggle with a bit of miscommunication as Yusuke simply leans into Ryuji’s fingers, sighing sweetly around the dick on his tongue. Ryuji has to fight his nasty desire to finish in Yusuke’s mouth again (he seemed to enjoy it the first time anyway), reluctantly pivoting his hips away and slipping his fingers into Yusuke’s silken hair to push him back. A pathetic noise of displeasure rises in Yusuke’s throat when they’re forcefully separated, and he immediately looks up with dejection in his eyes. 

“Did I--?” Yusuke whines.

“No!” Ryuji cuts him off. “Y-you were… you are, uh, great. I just--” He can’t believe how embarrassing it is to say this shit out loud even after what just happened. “ _ Fuck _ , y’know! Don’t make me say it.”

Yusuke blinks, realisation slowly dawning on him. Then, he smiles warmly, moving his hands to take Ryuji’s erection into his grasp once more. Without a word, Yusuke starts pumping up and down his teammate’s length, very deliberate in his slow pace and firm grip. Ryuji is quick to forget whatever trepidation he felt before, totally convinced by that look on Yusuke’s face and his skillful hands that this is all okay, that it will all turn out fine. 

A few moments later and Yusuke has his mouth open as he strokes Ryuji to completion, reducing Ryuji into a mess of breathless groans, struggling to remain on his feet as he spills himself all over Yusuke's eager tongue. He watches Yusuke close his mouth, licking over his lips to catch every last drop before swallowing and flashing a smug grin. Ryuji whimpers.

“Are you-- Is this--” Ryuji flounders. He wants to know what's going on here, but at the same time he's almost fine with just letting this be. People just do this kind of stuff, right?

Yusuke blinks up at Ryuji before wiping a hand over his mouth and lithely standing to his full height. He towers over Ryuji, completely trapping his teammate against the bookshelf. Ryuji feels his breath escape his lungs in a very obvious gasp, his heartbeat increasing tenfold, and yet realisation never dawns upon him. He tilts his head back, meeting Yusuke’s dark gaze with a questioning stare. Then, Ryuji feels Yusuke's hands upon his body, first on his bare hips, then smoothly tracing down his contours to reach for his bunched-up pants and boxers. In one fluid motion, Yusuke yanks Ryuji’s pants back into place, careful to arrange Ryuji’s dick into a comfortable position before redoing the button and fly. 

“You’re a lot more attractive when you don’t talk,” Yusuke murmurs. He’s gotten even closer now, his hair softly tickling Ryuji’s cheek as their foreheads touch. 

Ryuji has completely forgotten how to breathe, his mind too focused on how beautiful Yusuke is, how soothingly warm he is, how nice he smells. Before he can stop himself, Ryuji surges up, angling his head as he cranes his neck with his eyes squeezed shut. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears as their noses bump together, as their lips barely brush together before Yusuke is stepping back with a startled noise. Ryuji opens his eyes to see the shock on Yusuke’s face, and for a moment he doubts himself. 

But there’s a need in Ryuji’s chest that is so powerful that it makes his heart ache, forces him to reach out to take Yusuke’s face in his palms and pull his face close. This time, Ryuji takes a steadying breath before he closes his eyes, leans close and presses their mouths together. He can feel Yusuke’s breath against his lips and can’t help grinning giddily. Their kiss doesn’t last long, and Ryuji pulls back slowly to give Yusuke an apprehensive look, expecting the worst.

“That--” Yusuke gasps, flushed. His cheeks have taken on a pinkish hue, and he avoids eye contact. However, he’s not pulling away, doesn’t show any signs of displeasure, which is insanely reassuring to Ryuji. “That was nice.”

“Hm, sure was.”

Both boys nearly jump out of their skins, almost hurting themselves as their heads whip around to the entrance of the attic where Akira stands. There’s an oddly sinister grin on their leader’s face as he takes a step into the room, his stare unwavering. Ryuji remembers that he’s still holding onto Yusuke and abruptly lets his hands drop, but knows how utterly futile it would be to feign innocence. How long has Akira been standing there? What all has he seen? Oh, Gods-- Still, Akira doesn’t seem…mad. The air about him seems more smug than anything. Which is actually more unsettling. 

“We-- I-- Uh…” Ryuji fails once again to make words, much to Yusuke’s exasperation.

Akira merely shakes his head, letting out a quiet chuckle before bringing his index finger up over his mouth. “My lips are sealed,” he tells them with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't get to explain this in the fic, but apparently "bite me" has origins in the phrase "suck my cock" so that's kinda what i was getting at in this whole miscommunication lmao,,,,


End file.
